The Green Ranger's Return (Season 2)
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: After helping the Rangers in Space, Lamont is sent back to the Mighty Morphin Era.
1. Evil Revenge (Part 3)

Evil Revenge _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
If you would like to use any new Character, just give me some credit in your story. Any questions just write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com.  
Now in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers era.  
The Season 2 premiere._

**Previously on Power Rangers:** _Karone was now back with the good guys. However, evil wasn't done with them yet, as the Merger Staff created a Barney Monster. That wasn't the worst of it though. When Lamont went to morph, he was thrown back in time, and Karone got his powers._

Now begins Lamont's ultimate saga, getting back home to his own time in 1998.

Evil Revenge  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart Part III: A New Ranger in Old Times Angel Grove Park > 1995

Lamont looks up from his spot in the bushes. He has the Dragonzord Power Coin in one hand. Towering above him, he sees the Thunder Megazord battling the Tigerzord in Warrior Mode.

**Lamont Stewart:** O.K. I've gone back about three years in time. What am I going to do now? (Lamont thinks, then he gets an idea.) The Command Center, it still exist in this time. Maybe Zordon and Alpha V can help me. (He teleports away.)

Thunder Megazord

**Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger:** Come on, you guys. We can't give up yet.

Just then, Tommy jumped over the bushes, activated the magnet, and got Sabba back.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Playtime is over.

Rita and her minions went back to the moon, and the Rangers went back to the Command Center. However, when they got there, there was a surprise waiting for them.

Angel Grove Park > 1998

**Andros/Red Lightstar Ranger:** You are going back to where you came from.

**Zhane/Silver Lightstar Ranger:** You should have stayed where you were.

**T.J./Blue Lightstar Ranger:** Because the Power Rangers are here.

**Carlos/Black Lightstar Ranger:** And we never lose.

**Barney Monster:** Well, you're about to.

**Cassie/Pink Lightstar Ranger:** That's what you think.

**Ashley/Yellow Lightstar Ranger:** Now, Karone.

**Karone/Ninja Green Ranger:** Right. (She gets the device out, activates it, and makes a circle with it.) Merger Healing Power! (Then she fires it.)

The Barney monster was sent back into the TV as a good dinosaur again.

Then the Rangers went back to the Megaship.

Astro-Megaship > 1998

**Alpha VI:** Rangers, do not worry, I know where Lamont is.

**Karone:** Where? Don't leave us in the cold.

**Alpha VI:** Do you remember the picture that was floating in space a few months ago? Well, (He gets the picture and shows it to them.) that is where he is.

**Ashley:** You mean...

**Andros:** Lamont has gone back in time.

**T.J.:** Bye, Lamont, see ya soon, hopefully.

The Rangers all said bye to Lamont.

Command Center > 1995

**Billy:** Wow, an actual time traveler.

**Lamont Stewart:** So, can I stay here with you guys for the time being?

**Tommy Oliver:** Sure, no problem.

**Zordon:** Lamont and the renewed Green Ranger powers and his Thunderzord will be a great help for us.

**Alpha V:** Ai, Ai, Ai, this is great.

The six Rangers showed Lamont what they are going to do.

**All the Rangers:** Power Rangers!

**Next time on the Power Rangers:** _When Zedd and Rita's attack is more than they can bear, Lamont shows Tommy the full power of his Tigerzord._

In **Tommy's New Zord**.

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: Index.htm
   [2]: GrnRanger2-2.htm



	2. Tommy's New Zord

Tommy's New Zord _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
If you would like to use any new Character, just give me some credit in your story. Any questions just write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com.   
Now in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers era._

**Previously on the Power Rangers:** _Lamont was thrown back in time about three years to the time of the Thunder Megazord. Now that Lamont helped the Lightstar Rangers defeat Astronema, he now has to help the Original Rangers against Zedd and Rita._

Tommy's New Zord  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart Angel Grove Juice Bar

The Rangers are sitting at one of the tables, talking about recent developments.

**Aisha Campbell:** Man, I can't believe we're still in High School, and you're older than all of us, too.

**Lamont Stewart:** Well, you guys are 17-year-old juniors, right? Well, I'm an 18-year-old college freshman. However, I'm from the future, and right now in my hometown, I'm a 15 year old high school freshman.

**Billy:** The scanning device is still determining if there are any side effects from your trip.

**Rocky:** Gee, Billy, you sure suck the fun out of stuff.

**Adam:** Well, it's great to have you, anyway.

**Tommy Oliver:** We have a lot to show you about this time.

**Billy:** Yeah, things can change, even in three years.

**Lamont Stewart:** (Silently) Yeah, don't I know it.

**Kimberly Hart:** The first thing we are going to do is take you to the new mall.

**Aisha Campbell:** Yeah, that's a good idea.

**Rocky:** Oh boy, we're in trouble now.

Just then, Bulk and Skull walked in.

**Skull:** Our latest plan can't fail.

**Bulk:** Now that the Green Ranger is back, we have to come up with a better plan.

**Lamont Stewart:** What are they up to?

**Adam:** They're trying to find out who we are.

**Lamont Stewart:** In my time, they have calmed down, and are responsible.

**Kimberly Hart:** Wow.

The Moon Palace

**Rita Repulsa:** Now that the Green Ranger is back, we have more to do to win.

**Lord Zedd:** You decided to bring back the Green Ranger, not me.

**Goldar:** Let me defeat them.

**Scorpina:** Yeah, me too.

**Lord Zedd:** Excellent, but it will be you two plus a new monster. Finster, create the most terrifying beast you can, then bring it to me. 

Angel Grove Park

**Tommy Oliver:** Wow, that was exciting.

**Aisha Campbell:** Mall shopping always is.

Just then, some of Zedd's Putties attacked them. However, they fought them off fearlessly.

All of a sudden, Goldar appeared out of nowhere.

**Goldar:** You seven are about to meet your doom. Green Ranger, this is your welcome party.

**Tommy Oliver:** It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers pulled out their Morphers, and held them in front of them.

**Tommy Oliver:** Tigerzord!

**Lamont Stewart:** Dragonzord!

**Adam:** Mastodon!

**Kimberly Hart:** Pterodactyl!

**Billy:** Triceratops!

**Aisha Campbell:** Sabertoothed Tiger!

**Rocky:** Tyrannosaurus!

The Rangers transformed into their costumes.

**Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger:** You won't defeat us.

Just then, Scorpina appeared.

**Scorpina:** That's what you Rangers think.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** No matter where you go, the monsters are all the same.

The Moon Palace

**Finster:** It is finished, meet Mousey.

**Lord Zedd:** Well, it's not your most creative name, but no worry now. Go down and kill those Power Rangers.

Astro-Megaship > 1998

The Rangers started their farewell to Lamont.

**Andros:** We will now begin.

**T.J.:** We only knew him for a short time, but he became a close friend.

**Karone:** He was the best Ranger I knew, very tough to defeat.

The Rangers all look at her.

**Karone:** What?

**Zhane:** You were always one to say the truth.

Angel Grove Park > 1995

The Rangers are still battling Goldar and Scorpina when Mousey came on the scene.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** A new creature, huh? Well, you are still gonna lose.

Just then Zedd made the monsters grow.

**The Rangers:** We need Thunderzord power, now!

**Adam/Black Ranger:** Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

The Mastodon Dinozord rose from the ice, and transformed into the Lion Thunderzord.

**Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger:** Pterodactyl-Fire Bird Thunderzord power!

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew out of the volcano and transformed into the Firebird Thunderzord.

**Billy/Blue Ranger:** Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power!

The Triceratops Dinozord arose from the desert and transformed into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

**Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger:** Sabertoothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

The Sabertoothed Tiger Dinozord ran out of the Jungle and transformed into the Griffin Thunderzord.

**Rocky/Red Ranger:** Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord arose from a crack in the earth, and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

The Rangers jumped into their zords, and came together to create the Thunder Megazord.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord Power!

The Dragonzord arose from the bay, and transformed into the Knight Thunderzord.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Tigerzord Power!

The Tigerzord ran on to the scene.

Tommy jumped into the zord.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode.

The Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode, and battled the three monsters.

**Goldar:** You Rangers have finally met your match.

Scorpina and Goldar put their weapons, and fired at the Tigerzord.

The Tigerzord was blown back, and almost damaged.

**Sabba:** We must convert the zord back to Tigermode.

The zord converted back.

Lamont jumped out of his zord.

The Rangers continued to battle the three monsters.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** Tommy, I got to tell you something about your zord. (He whispers something to Tommy, and Tommy smiles.)

Lamont returns to his zord.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** Now you all are finished.

**Mousey:** What?

**Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger:** Watch and learn.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Tigerzord-Horse Thunderzord Power!

The Tigerzord transformed to the Horse Thunderzord.

The Knight connected to the Horse, and galloped to Mousey.

The Knight pulled out the sword on the side of the Tigerzord, and sliced Mousey in half.

KA-BOOM!

Goldar and Scorpina disappeared.

**Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger:** You know when trouble comes, the strongest of the warriors run away.

The Rangers demorph, and go to the park to play.

Astro-Megaship > 1998

**Ashley Hammond:** Wow, this is interesting.

**Karone:** What are you reading?

**Ashley Hammond:** I was reading about what Lamont does.

**Karone:** Anything interesting.

**Ashley Hammond:** You better believe it. Look at this.

They both read the file.

Next time, Rito takes control of the White Shogunzord. The Rangers must reform the Pink Shogunzord to try to stop Rito and get the zord back.

In **The Changing of the Colors of a Shogunzord**.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger2-1.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger2-3.htm



	3. Ninja Quest With A Twist

Ninja Quest with a Twist _This merges the Ninja Quest miniseries and the first Power Rangers movie together._ Ninja Quest with a Twist  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart Part I: Destruction of the Thunderzords The Moon

A strange presence was heading towards Zedd's castle. First though he stopped, and buried some eggs in the sand.

After that, it came to the castle. Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Scorpina were in the throne room discussing how they could defeat the seven Power Rangers. When all of a sudden Rito appeared.

**Rito:** Hey, sis.

**Rita:** Brother, long time no see.

**Zedd:** Who is this bag of bones?

**Rita:** He's my brother.

**Rito:** Yeah, Ed.

**Zedd:** The name is Zedd.

**Rito:** Cool, any way I have a plan to get rid of those Rangers.

**Rita:** I'm sure you do, but I have my own plan. Finster, create all of our toughest monsters again. This time, nothing can stop us.

Angel Grove Beach

The Rangers were playing a volleyball game against Stone Canyon.

**Kimberly Hart:** Come on, guys, we can win this game if we work together.

**Lamont Stewart:** Yeah, there's no stopping us.

They all won the volleyball game, and went to the all new outdoor Juice bar to celebrate.

Juice Bar

**Tommy Oliver:** Wow, this place is great.

Meanwhile, a few yards away Bulk and Skull had come up with a new plan to impress girls. They were to become junior police. The whole area was shocked by the news.

Just then, the communicators went off.

**Zordon:** Rangers, I detect some evil nearby please investigate.

The Rangers went a few miles away to see if they could sense anything, but there was nothings around for miles. They were about to give up when out of no where Rito appeared.

**Rito:** Ah, losers prepare to fry.

**Tommy Oliver:** It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers pulled out their Morphers, and held them in front of them.

**Tommy Oliver:** Tigerzord!

**Lamont Stewart:** Dragonzord!

**Adam:** Mastodon!

**Kimberly Hart:** Pterodactyl!

**Billy:** Triceratops!

**Aisha Campbell:** Saber Toothed Tiger!

**Rocky:** Tyrannosaurus!

The Rangers transformed into their costumes.

**Rito:** Cool trick. Now it's my turn.

The Moon

Zedd and Rita held their staffs together, and lightning came from them.

**Zedd & Rita:** Make Rito grow.

Earth

Suddenly, Rito started to grow, and soon was as big as a giant.

**The Rangers:** We need Thunderzord power, now!

**Adam/Black Ranger:** Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!

The Mastodon Dinozord rose from the ice, and transformed into the Lion Thunderzord.

**Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger:** Pterodactyl-Fire Bird Thunderzord power!

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew out of the volcano and transformed into the Firebird Thunderzord.

**Billy/Blue Ranger:** Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power!

The Triceratops Dinozord arose from the desert and transformed into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

**Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger:** Saber Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!

The Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord ran out of the Jungle and transformed into the Griffin Thunderzord.

**Rocky/Red Ranger:** Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord arose from a crack in the earth, and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

The Rangers jumped into their zords, and came together to create the Thunder Megazord.

**Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger:** Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord Power!

The Dragonzord arose from the bay, and transformed into the Knight Thunderzord.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Tigerzord Power!

The Tigerzord ran on to the scene.

Tommy jumped into the zord.

**Tommy Oliver/White Ranger:** Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode.

The Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode, and went battle Rito.

The battle was a tough one, but as usual the Rangers were winning. Then all of a sudden four more monsters grew. There was the Sphinx, the Nasty Knight, Mousey, and the Bloom of Doom.

After they appeared, the battle was even tougher. In fact the Rangers were losing big time.

Just as they were about to be destroyed, Goldar, and Scorpina grew and delivered the final blows.

The Rangers jumped out of their zords, and demorphed. They looked up as the zords blew up.

**Kimberly Hart:** No!

The Rangers could just stand there as the Dino/Thunderzord were destroyed.

Part II: Finding the Animals **The Command Center**

Zordon and Alpha were watching the events that happened.

**Alpha V:** Aye, what are we going to do?

**Zordon:** Calm yourself, Alpha. You know we have prepared for this. Create a teleporting link to the Desert of Despair on the planet Phaedos.

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center, and Zordon told them of his plan. They agreed and were transported to Phaedos.

**Phaedos**

The Rangers looked around at their surroundings. Tommy said, "Come on, we got to find the place with the power."

Just then, some funny little bird-like creatures attacked them. Lamont said, "So those are the Tengas."

Adam said, "Let me guess, another thing that happens to us in the future."

Lamont said, "Hey I don't know everything. I only know what I saw on T.V. And what Alpha VI and the Lightstar Rangers told me. Besides, having me here in this time has already changed things. So, no, the Tengas aren't something in your future, they're here now." He quickly side kicked one.

Kim did a back flip, when one tried to sneak up on her, but she kicked it away.

After a while, they started to get tired. Aisha said, "They just keep on going and going."

Rocky said, "Yeah, it's like they have an Energizer battery in them."

Billy said, "I hate to say this, but it looks like the end."

"Never say that," a voice yelled. The Rangers looked up to see a woman, fighting off the Tengas. The fought, got scared, and ran away.

Tommy said, "Thanks, whoever you are."

The woman said, "I am Dulcea, and you are the Power Rangers, looking for new powers. I can not help you until you find your animals." Then she vanished.

Kim said, "What animals? Find them? Huh?" Lamont said, "I think it's a quest."

Billy said, "Ah, this will update our neural pathways."

Aisha said, "Huh?"

Adam said, "It will make us smarter."

Tommy said, "Come on, let's go."

They walked for a while, until they came to a forest. There they saw a wolf, and a bear. Billy said, "I don't know why, but I think this one is mine, and Aisha's." They jump on top of their animals and overpower them. In the place of the animal, there was an emblem with the animal's picture on it.

Tommy said, "Two down, and five to go."

They next entered a jungle where an Ape was waiting for them. Rocky tamed this creature, and got the emblem.

After that, they passed by a river, and saw two birds, a crane and a dove. Lamont and Kim defeated those and got their emblems. Meanwhile, in the same river, a frog hopped by, and was captured by Adam.

Finally, before them was a mountain. They climbed it and there was a Falcon. It tried to attack them, but Tommy caught it, and it turned into an emblem. Just then, the place they were started to rumble, and out of nowhere, a palace appeared around them. "Well done," a voice said. It was Dulcea. She said, "I knew you could do it. You just needed the courage to do it. Now, behold your new powers." Ninja costumes appeared on the Rangers. Each one had their own colors back.

Tommy said, "So we're done?"

Dulcea said, "Only half way. Now you must find Ninjor to reclaim your costumes. These powers are as powerful as your old powers. But, to defeat Rito, you must complete your quest." She pointed to the other mountain. "You will have to cross the jungle down there, and the Desert of Despair to get to that mountain. Good luck." Then she turned into an owl and disappeared.

Lamont said, "Well, you heard her. Lets get cracking."

They started down the mountain to continue in their quest.

Meanwhile, on the lunar palace, Zedd and Rita were laughing. Zedd said, "Those Rangers are walking right into our trap. There is a vampire waiting to get them, and how sweet revenge will be."

Part III: Hunting Down Ninjor They continued on their journey to Ninjor's place, not knowing what danger Zedd had planned for them.

Meanwhile, back on the lunar palace, Rita was looking around. "It was a great coincident that I found this ruined palace here on the moon." Rita said.

Zedd said, "Did you find any clues, about who used to live here?"

Rita said, "Yeah, I found a picture with some girls on it."

The Rangers entered the jungle, and looked around. Tommy said, "Careful guys, we've got new powers, but we don't know if it will stand up to these creatures."

They looked at their surroundings to scope out the area. The jungle was very dense, and wet.

"It's a good thing these outfits are water-proof," said Rocky.

They continued in the jungle walking for five miles, looking for some clues.

Kim said, "Even if we do get these new powers, what good will it do?"

Adam said, "The new powers might give us the edge in battle against Rito, and the now combined forces of Zedd and Rita."

Tommy said, "Yeah, if we are going to save the world. We have to do this."

Lamont said, "Besides, we have to do it. It's our destiny. Besides, if you don't, I might not be here."

Aisha said, "Huh?"

Billy said, "He means, this is one of some chain reactions that lead up to the events in his time."

Kim said, "Huh?"

Rocky said, "We have to do it."

Kim and Aisha said, "Oh."

Just then, they passed a bone yard filled with sixteen different bones. Billy went to get a closer look, which is when the bones came alive. These were not ordinary animal bones. These were the bones of their old Dinozords, and their recently destroyed Dino/Thunderzords.

They fought off the bones as long as they could, but it was no use.

Rocky said, "We got new powers, let's use them."

Tommy said, "Let's do it! Ninja Ranger Power now!"

They activated their powers.

**Tommy Oliver:** Falcon Power!

**Lamont Stewart:** Dove Power!

**Adam Park:** Frog Power!

**Kimberly Hart:** Crane Power!

**Billy Cranston:** Wolf Power!

**Aisha Campbell:** Bear Power!

**Rocky DeSantos:** Ape Power!

The Rangers got their masks on the ninja outfits, and began to battle again. This time, they defeated the bones. When they walked past the rubble, they saw the desert before them.

Billy said, "Half way done."

Lamont said, "And our journey has only begun."

They started to cross the desert, but it was very hot, like most deserts are. They started to cross a patch of the desert when Aisha started to scream. The desert was not made of sand, but quick sand. Lamont threw a rope to Aisha and started to pull her in.

Meanwhile, someone was watching Lamont do these things. The person said, "He will be useful for our mission in the future." Someone else said, "Yes, but first he must go through some additional training before we will be ready."

Lamont grabbed Aisha's arm, and pulled her on a rock, which started to glow.

Billy said, "I think we're here."

Tommy said, "What makes you think that?"

Billy said, "Because that door just opened." It was true, a door just appeared out of nowhere. They walked in the door and there they saw Ninjor.

Ninjor said, "I've been waiting for you. You're all very slow. Now behold your new powers." He fired a beam that made them all glow. Then he said, "Now morph, Rito has grown and is attacking your city."

Tommy said, "It's Morphin Time!"

They pulled out their new Morphers.

**Tommy Oliver:** White Ranger Power!

**Lamont Stewart:** Green Ranger Power!

**Adam Park:** Black Ranger Power!

**Kimberly Hart:** Pink Ranger Power!

**Billy Cranston:** Blue Ranger Power!

**Aisha Campbell:** Yellow Ranger Power!

**Rocky DeSantos:** Red Ranger Power!

They morphed and teleported to Earth, while Ninjor watched and said, "Good luck Rangers."

Part IV: The Rangers are Back Rocky said, "Red Ranger. Ape Ninjazord, Power up!"

Adam said, "Black Ranger, Frog Ninjazord, Power up!"

Kim said, "Pink Ranger, Crane Ninjazord, Power up!"

Billy said, "Blue Ranger, Wolf Ninjazord, Power up!"

Aisha said, "Yellow Ranger, Bear Ninjazord, Power up!"

Lamont said, "Green Ranger, Dove Ninjazord, Power up."

Tommy said, "White Ranger, Falconzord, Power up!"

The seven Ninjazords came out of their hiding places, and started to battle Rito.

Rito said, "No big deal, new zords, same trash pile."

They were almost defeated again, until they created the Ninja Mega Falconzord. (It's just like the one on the show, but the Dove Ninjazord is used as Spiked knuckles.)

The zord flew through the air, and rammed Rito with its two fists. Rito exploded, but managed to escape.

That is when they got the call. A vampire was attacking Ninjor.

Meanwhile, Ninjor grew as big as the monster, and started to battle it. The battle was going okay for a while, until the vampire took him into a crazy negative dimension. Ninjor almost lost, until he broke free and transformed into warrior mode.

They started to fight again, but this time Ninjor had the advantage. He blasted the vampire with some energy, and it was knocked outside. The vampire looked up, just in time to see the Ninja Mega Falconzord plow into it.

KA-BOOM!

Ninjor thanked the Rangers for the help, and they went back to Earth again. Later at the Command Center, Ninjor promised to help the Rangers in their quest to stop Zedd and Rita from taking over their planet.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger2-2.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger2-4.htm



	4. The Changing the Colors of a Shogunzord

The Chainging of the Colors of a Shogunzord _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
If you would like to use any new Character, just give me some credit in your story. Any questions just write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com._

Note: Green Ninja Ranger is the Rangers when they are in the Ninja costumes. Ninja Green Ranger is the Rangers when they are Morphed.

Note for Future Reference: Your Ninja Animal doesn't change, no matter what the power source is.

**Note:** _This is after the episode Sounds of Discordia, but before the episode Rangers in Reverse._

Now in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers era.

The Changing of the Colors of a Shogunzord  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Angel Grove Park > 1995

The Rangers were playing Freeze Tag in the park, to relax after battling Discordia.

Moon Castle

Master Vile was reviewing the last battle he and the Rangers fought. He was studying for a weakness, when he spotted one.

Master Vile said, "I finally found a way to kill those seven Power Rangers. They are about to go into history."

Zedd said, "So what did the great Master Vile find?"

"Their weakest zord is the White Shogunzord. So, we will take it over, so they can't form the Shogun Megazord," said Master Vile.

Rito appeared in front of them.

Master Vile said, "Go down to Earth and engage the Rangers in battle."

Angel Grove Park > 1998

Steven Manna was again attacking the Lightstar Rangers, with his latest monster Popo, a creature created by merging a Pop Machine and a human.

**Andros/Red Lightstar Ranger:** You are going down.

**Ashley Hammond/Yellow Lightstar Ranger:** Because the Rangers are here.

**Karone/Ninja Green Ranger:** And us Rangers always win.

**Steven Manna/Merger Day:** I'm the one who gave you this power.

**Karone/Ninja Green Ranger:** And now your creature is dead. Merger Healing Power! (She fires the healing device, and Popo unmerges.)

Angel Grove Park > 1995

The Rangers continued to play as Rito and some Tengas appeared.

Rito said, "You Rangers are finally finished."

**Tommy Oliver:** Ninja Power, Now!

The Rangers transformed into the Ninja Rangers, and fought off the Tengas.

Just then, a beam hit Rito and he grew.

**Tommy Oliver/White Falcon Ninja Ranger:** It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers pulled out their Morphers off of the symbols on their chest, and held them in front of them.

**Tommy Oliver/White Falcon Ninja Ranger:** White Ranger Power!

**Lamont Stewart/Green Dove Ninja Ranger:** Green Ranger Power!

**Adam/Black Frog Ninja Ranger:** Black Ranger Power!

**Katherine Hillard/Pink Crane Ninja Ranger:** Pink Ranger Power!

**Billy/Blue Wolf Ninja Ranger:** Blue Ranger Power!

**Aisha Campbell/Yellow Bear Ninja Ranger:** Yellow Ranger Power!

**Rocky/Red Ape Ninja Ranger:** Red Ranger Power!

The Ninja Rangers morphed into the Ninja Power Rangers.

Astro-Megaship > 1998

The Rangers went to the bridge after the battle, where Alpha had some news.

He said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for Karone. Her powers are about to disappear."

Angel Grove Park > 1995

The Rangers called upon their Shogunzords.

**Rocky/Ninja Red Ranger:** Red Shogunzord Power Up!

**Billy/Ninja Blue Ranger:** Blue Shogunzord Power Up!

**Adam/Ninja Black Ranger:** Black Shogunzord Power Up!

**Aisha Campbell/Ninja Yellow Ranger:** Yellow Shogunzord Power Up!

**Tommy Oliver/Ninja White Ranger:** White Shogunzord Power Up!

That is when Rito shrank and jumped into the White Shogunzord.

He said, "Yes this is the end."

The Rangers thought this was the end, but Lamont had read the charts of the Megazord and had an idea.

Lamont said, "Kat, I got an idea. I'm going to need your help."

They went to the Shogun Megazord helmet, and activated some devices in it.

Meanwhile, the other four Shogunzords battled the White one.

**Tommy Oliver/Ninja White Ranger:** White Ranger Falconzord Power Up!

Meanwhile, Billy activated the remote and summoned the other six Ninjazords. The Frog, Ape, Dove, Crane, Wolf, and Bear. Then they formed the Ninja Megazord. (This is the same design as the one from the TV series. However, the Dove Ninjazord breaks apart and forms spiked knuckles.)

Back in the helmet, Lamont and Kat worked hard, and fast to complete the project.

After a while, the helmet transformed into the Pink Shogunzord. (In the show, the Shogunzords were Red, White, Black, Blue, and Yellow. However in the toys it was Red, Black, Blue, Pink, and Yellow.)

The Pink Shogunzord battled the White one, and, after thirteen minutes of battle, won. Rito was thrown from the White Shogunzord, which transformed into the new helmet. Then the Shogun Megazord was formed.

The five Rangers controlled the Shogun Megazord, Lamont controlled the Ninja Megazord, and Tommy controlled the Falconzord.

Rito got scared, and ran off.

Angel Grove Juice Bar > 1995

The Rangers are relaxing when Billy summoned everyone over to the counter to talk about what they would do for Kat's Birthday coming up. They decided to take her to the new Amusement Park.

Next time, Billy has a plan to restore the Rangers to their right ages, but when the Regenerator is destroyed, and along with it the Power Coins. History changes, for not only the Rangers here, but for the Lightstar Ranger too. For when the Dove Ninja Coin is destroyed in the past, it doesn't exist in the future, and Karone loses her powers in the middle of a battle.

In **Results**.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger2-3.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger2-5.htm



	5. Results

Results _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
If you would like to use any new Character, just give me some credit in your story. Any questions just write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com.  
_**Note:** _This contains scenes from the Episodes Climb Every Fountain and the last one Hog Day Afternoon - Part II.  
Now in the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers era._

Results  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart Command Center > 1988

Billy is making a device with the Aquitar Rangers, to try to solve their latest problem.

**Cestro:** That's the last thing I can do. The rest are too small for my hands to make.

**Young Billy:** I can make the rest of the adjustments back in my lab, myself.

Zedd's Palace

Zedd got an idea of what the Rangers were doing, and sent Rito, and Goldar down to Earth to catch the young Rangers on the School Bus.

The School Bus

Rito got on the bus to catch the Rangers, but failed miserably.

Billy's Lab

Billy and Adam finished up the regenerator.

**Young Adam:** So is it finished?

**Young Billy:** Yes, but it needs the Ninja Coins to work.

They walked to the Command Center, not knowing Rito and Goldar were following them.

Command Center

The Rangers all gathered around, and gave Billy their coins. Just then, Rito and Goldar attacked. Billy grabbed the device, and was restored to his true age. However, before any one else could do it, Goldar grabbed the device, got the coins out, and Zedd and Rita destroyed all seven coins.

Just then, a dark cloud formed over them all.

Angel Grove Park > 1998

The Lightstar Rangers where playing in the park, when Steven Manna appeared. He captured a near passer-by, and merged her with a basketball to form Basketizer.

**Basketizer:** You Rangers are doomed.

**Andros:** Come on guys, Let's Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Karone pulled out her Morpher.

**Karone:** Green Ranger Power!

Karone transformed into the Green Ranger.

Karone got out the Merger Healing Device to reverse the merging.

All of a sudden, Karone just demorphed for no reason.

**Karone:** What's going on here?

Without the Green Ranger's Merger Healing Device, they could not restore the creature to its true form, so it escaped through Steven Manna's secret porthole.

Command Center

**Billy:** What are we going to do?

**Young Aisha Campbell:** This is bad.

**Young Lamont Stewart:** This is not the end.

Billy went to find the Alien Rangers in the fountain.

Command Center > After The Zeo Quest

Tanya appeared out of the Time Warp, and handed the Zeo Sub-Crystal to Billy.

He put the crystal in the device. It is activated, and a force surrounds the Earth.

Command Center > 1995

The Rangers look around. It worked. All of the Power Rangers were their rightful ages again. All except for Lamont, he stopped getting older when he reached the age of thirteen.

**Tommy Oliver:** What happened?

**Zordon:** Because of his time traveling, and the destruction of the Dove Coin in the Past, history has changed.

**Katherine Hillard:** What can he do to restore his true age?

**Zordon:** He must tap the full power of the Complete Royal Ninja Merger Mirror Crystal. Then he will be his true age again.

**Tommy Oliver:** First, we have to say goodbye to some friends.

Ten Minutes Later

**Alpha V:** Get out of here now Rangers, hurry, go!

The Rangers were teleported outside, and looked up to see the Command Center blow sky high.

Next time, the Zeo Rangers fight King Mondo, but with no powers anymore, Lamont decides to return to his hometown. But, if Mondo has anything to do with it, it won't be the time wants or is in.

In **Farewell to a Friend**.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger2-4.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger2-6.htm



	6. Farewell to a Friend

Farewell to a Friend

_[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

_If you would like to use any new Character, just give me some credit in your story. Any questions just write me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com. _

Now in the Power Rangers Zeo era.

The Return of the Green Ranger and Season 2 Series Finale.

Farewell to a Friend  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart 

Angel Grove Park > January 4, 1996

Lamont and Adam are talking in the park, about recent events.

**Lamont Stewart:** So how's your girlfriend doing?

**Adam:** She's doing great, she is great.

**Lamont Stewart:** So is this serious?

**Adam:** I think we might be.

Just then, Zordon summoned the Rangers to the Power Chamber.

Power Chamber

The five Zeo Rangers teleported to the Chamber along with Billy and Lamont.

**Zordon:** Rangers, Alpha and I have been working on a device to return Lamont to his true time, and we have done it.

**Alpha V:** A window will be open on top of a hill, and it's Lamont's only chance to get home for a while.

**Billy:** Well, we better get to that hill now.

They all teleport to the hill.

Some Hill

The Rangers started to set up their equipment.

Just then King Mondo appeared, with a lot of his cogs.

**King Mondo:** I don't know what you Rangers are up to, but you will be killed now.

**Tommy Oliver:** It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers activated their Zeonizers.

**Katherine Hillard:** Zeo Ranger One, Pink!

Kat transformed into the Pink Ranger.

**Tanya Saloon:** Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!

Tanya transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

**Rocky:** Zeo Ranger Three; Blue!

Rocky transformed into the Blue Ranger.

**Adam:** Zeo Ranger Four; Green!

Adam transformed into the Green Ranger.

**Tommy Oliver:** Zeo Ranger Five; Red!

Tommy transformed into the Red Ranger.

The Rangers started to attack the cogs. Meanwhile, Clank went behind the battle, and tampered with the time device, then disappeared.

**King Mondo:** Say farewell to your friend here. He's going to be history, literally.

He activated his remote, the time device went off and Lamont disappeared.

**Katherine Hillard/Pink Zeo Ranger:** What have you done?

**Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Ranger:** Where's Lamont?

**King Mondo:** Don't worry, he went three years through time, however it was in the wrong direction.

Then he disappeared, and the Rangers demorphed, and went back to the Power Chamber.

Power Chamber

The Rangers teleported in, and talked to Zordon.

**Rocky:** Is Lamont okay?

**Zordon:** He is fine, I suspected something like this might happen. He is in the past to save it.

Angel Grove Park > August 23, 1993

Lamont awakens in the bushes, and looks around his environment.

**Lamont Stewart:** This is familiar.

In the distance, he spots Kimberly and Billy in the distance with their other three friends. Lamont knew he couldn't talk to them, because they didn't know him yet. They weren't even Rangers yet.

Lamont gets up, and walks away.

**Lamont Stewart:** Well, it's time to go home.

He walks to the airport to get tickets home. (Well he can't drive; he's not 18 anymore, he's only thirteen now.)

_Next time, Lamont finally returns to his hometown in the past, but it is not as he remembers. Now Lamont and his friends must put things back as they remember it, and stop Charlie Nako from ruining their town._

In **The Day of the Rail**, the Power Rangers Railroad Series Premiere.

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: GrnRanger2-5.htm
   [2]: Index.htm



End file.
